Recently, in an information processing apparatus with a touch panel, a technology is disclosed which is capable of performing a position specification of an operating body, such as a finger, with high accuracy. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology in which a plurality of conductors is formed to have an island shape and, when a user operation is received, a relevant conductor is elastically deformed to perform operation detection.
Also, since it is possible to perform the position specification of the operating body with high accuracy as described above, more intuitive touch panel operating methods have been created.
For example, Patent Literature 2 discloses a technology that specifies a touch position and a touch area of a touch panel with respect to an operating body, and enlarges and displays an image displayed at the touch position on another screen according to the touch area.
Also, for example, Patent Literature 3 discloses a technology that detects an action of twisting an operating body by specifying a position of a touch point between the operating body and a display section and a position of an adjacent point different from the touch point, thus improving operability.